Angel
by MelBelle94
Summary: Heath is angry and lost when Rocco is born premature, a call from Brax means one woman will come to the bay and must help in him see that things aren't what they seem and convince him love in close.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N; I do NOT own Home & Away!  
All credit to the writers!_

_._

_._

_Reviews please? _

_._

_._

_Re-written and completed, so I will be posting often. _

_Chapter One;_

"I can't do this anymore – can't you understand? You were never there, never around! You don't understand the pain I went through" Taylah screamed at her husband as she dragged her black suitcase towards the front door. "I love you more then you'll ever no – but this can't go on – I'm leaving" Taylah said her voice softening just a little as she turned and stormed out of the house.  
He will never how much it hurt her to leave that day and she will never know how much it hurt him to watch her leave.

_X_

Walking down the beach Taylah let the golden sand seep into her toes as she thought back – she couldn't believe that after one phone call from his brother she had come running.  
She had fought with herself day after day trying to reason with herself.  
For most they thought her reason for leaving was as simple as their love died or she couldn't take the pain anymore.  
But it wasn't like that – the fights or you could call them battles made them stronger, they loved each other dearly but three angels, her angels made her realise there love wouldn't survive anymore hurt.

Glancing over into the ocean she didn't exactly no why she felt as if it was her duty to come back but the way his brother had spoken of the broken man – it made her want to see because she'd never known him to be broken – hot tempered maybe but never broken.

"Mum please"  
Taylah glanced up at the sound of a teenager's voice to see two very beautiful ladies walking towards her.  
Taylah couldn't help but sighed this was part of the reason she didn't want to return because what would happen if she found out he had found someone else – more perfect then she ever was.  
"Oops sorry" The teenager said as she accidently bumped into Taylah.

"It doesn't matter" Taylah mumbled as she look at them – her expression was impassive as she tried to shake her previous thoughts.

"Ruby you need to watch where you are going" The older woman scolded the teenager and Taylah noticed how the younger girl just rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry about her, are you knew around here?" The woman asked and Taylah looked over to the older woman with a wary expression on her face.

"Yes I am – well not technically" Taylah said with a slight smile as she watched the confusion cross their faces. "I grew up in Mangrove River, but I did come to the bay every so often" Taylah said as she looked out towards the ocean.  
The older woman noticed the distant look on Taylah's face so she grabbed her daughters elbow.

"Well it's wonderful to meet you, I'm Charlie and this is Ruby please let us know if you need anything" Charlie said as she started to pull Ruby down the beach.  
Taylah snapped out of her thoughts and began to think about it – if there from a small town chances were they new who she was looking for.

"Actually you might be able to help me" Taylah said as she wandered after them – Charlie and Ruby slowed their pace to allow Taylah to catch up. "I'm Taylah it's nice to meet you both" Taylah said with a carefree smile as she tossed her light brown hair over her shoulders.

"So what can we help you with?" Ruby asked as she kicked her way through a pile of sand.

"Well I'm not sure if you will know them – but I'm looking for the Braxton brothers, Darryl, Heath and Casey Braxton" Taylah said with a smile and she watched as the facial expressions on the women changed and Charlie gave a slight nod.

"Of course, the Braxton's. I'm Brax's fiancé and my daughter is Casey's girlfriend" Charlie said with a light smile as she watched Taylah's face light up with an enthusiastic grin.

"Casey got himself a girlfriend!" Taylah said with a wide grin as she tackled Ruby in a hug almost knocking them both over. "Oh this is fantastic" Taylah said and Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"So I take it your close to the Braxton's?" Charlie asked and Taylah nodded immediately.

"I was at one point in my life very close to them" Taylah said in an assuring voice as she bounced up and down causing Ruby to laugh.

"You are really bubbly – you know that" Ruby said and they all laughed.

_X_

Walking through the doorway of the Braxton house Taylah glanced around sizing the house up and she couldn't help but smile they had definitely been busy making a home for themselves here in Summerbay.  
It made her think about how much they must have grown up – how much they must have changed and she had missed out on it all.

"Brax! You have a visitor" Charlie called down the hallway as she and Ruby moved over to the dining room table to sit down leaving Taylah standing there next to the front door that was left wide open.  
What none of them expect as for Brax to emerge from the hallway in his pyjama pants that hung loosely on his hips leaving his chest bare and his hair was a mess – it was like he had just gotten out of bed.  
But upon seeing Taylah standing in the doorway his eyes widened and his lips spread into a small grin.

"I suppose you missed me?" Taylah asked as she smiled enthusiastically, Brax just nodded his head as he reached out and grabbed the hem of her white flowing shirt pulling her forward and into his embrace.

"Definitely" Brax said as he leaned his head down and rested it on the top of hers – he could remember when Taylah was just a teenager and how she had suffered through so much when she was a part of their family – how the good moments were blacked out by terrible ones and now he couldn't believe she was standing here in front of him.  
"I didn't know who else to call – it's so great to see you" Brax said as he pulled back from Taylah just to see her smile.

"It's okay Brax – I'm happy to help you know that" Taylah said as she leaned up and kissed Brax's cheek.

"You're as beautiful as ever you know that" Brax said and Taylah took a step back and twirled around the grin never leaving her face.

"What can I say" Taylah asked as she stopped twirling and glanced back at Brax – completely happy.

"So Mrs Braxton, where do you want to start?" Brax asked and Taylah looked at him with wide eyes as she shook her head.

"It's Miss Cameron Brax, and with my ex-husband please" Taylah said her smile fading as her nerves rushed to the surface.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it? _

_Let me know what you think. _

_Please remember to Review! _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N; I do NOT own Home & Away!  
All credit to the writers!_

_._

_._

_Reviews please? _

_._

_._

_Chapter Two;_

Charlie and Ruby stood leaning against the kitchen bench watching Taylah and Brax as they stared at each other.  
Looking as though they were having a privet conversation, the room was silent.

Glancing at her daughter Charlie saw Ruby nod slowly to which Charlie took as good thing and she coughed suddenly causing Taylah and Brax to turn around to look at them.

"Sorry" Taylah muttered as she looked towards Brax who shook his head.

"Heath is at the restaurant setting up for the lunch hour" Brax said calmly and Taylah nodded.

"I suppose I should be brave and face my fears, just get it over with" Taylah said as she leaned up to kiss his cheek once more. "I'll leave you here to deal with them shall I? After all no one interrupts Darryl Braxton" Taylah said with a cheeky smile and Brax smirked.

"I think I found an exception to that rule" Brax said with a chuckle and Taylah smiled, she could see in Brax's eyes that Charlie really did mean something to him.

"I am getting the gesture that I am not the exception" Taylah said with a giggle and Brax shook his head.

"Not on your life Little T, now go see Heath" Brax said as he put his hands on her shoulder and moved her gently back towards the door, giving her a soft swat on the ass.

"Watch it" Taylah exclaimed with a laugh as she pulled her sunglasses down over her eyes, offering the girls a small wave before skipping off down the path.

"Play nice Tay" Brax called after all but all he could hear was her giggling.

_X_

Standing in the entrance of Angelo's; her breathing increased slightly as she felt the nerves setting in.  
She hadn't seen Heath in four years, four long years and she had a feeling he was going to react badly to this meeting.  
He wouldn't want to see her, not after she left the way she did.

She was having a hard time believing she was doing this; it was true she had told Brax she was happy to be doing this but that was really a lie, she was hiding the truth.  
She was scared to admit to anyone that she was frightened of how Heath would react. Heath had never hit her, he wasn't abusive but he was possessive. Taylah remembered how she loved that about him, how she loved being his but now she also knew he would be angry.

Entering Angelo's she tried to be as quiet as possible, she was hoping he would be in the office or kitchen and she would have liked a minute to be able to take in the surroundings, what Brax had worked for.  
But Taylah was slightly disappointed when she walked into see Heath standing in the middle of the room placing glasses on a table.

Stepping forward Taylah immediately started to scold herself for the fact that she was wearing heels, they defiantly weren't as quiet as flats could be.

Heath glanced up from the table he was working on and Taylah's breath hitched as she saw the way his eyebrow shoot up and his eyes narrowed.  
Heath had loved her and she'd left, Taylah knew he would be angry, that this wouldn't be easy.

"Something I can help you with Taylah?" Heath asked but while his voice was calm Taylah could still see the anger in his eyes.  
Shifting from one foot to the other Taylah felt like her heart was in her throat as she turned her head slightly away to avoid his gaze, it would help her think if she couldn't see the intensity of his glare.

"I want to talk to you" Taylah murmured and Heath just glared at her.

"You want to talk? Not a fucking chance Taylah" Heath snapped as he placed the last glass on the table and took the twenty steps away from her and around the bar.

"Please Heath" Taylah said quietly as she walked towards the bar, gently placing her hands on top of it.

"What are you doing here?" Heath asked as he looked over at her, his eyes still dark and narrowed.

"Brax called me, Heath please just talk to me" Taylah pleased as she chose to walk around the bar slowly, playing with her hands softly in front of her, knotting her fingers together.

"No! Why did you come here? Tell me!" Heath demanded loudly, Taylah's eyes immediately flashed towards the exit, Heath was angry and she didn't want to be in the way of that.

"I – I – I; please Heath" Taylah murmured as she glanced down at her hands. "You're hurting, Brax knows you're hurting. He didn't know who else to call" Taylah said as she glanced around the room feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Taylah" Heath said calmly causing her to look back up at him her eyes shining brightly.

"Heath please just let me help you, I know we aren't on the best terms – but if you let me, if you talk to me I could help" Taylah said and Heath frowned.

"What could you possibly help me with?" Heath asked as he placed his hands against the bar bracing himself.

"You know how we broke up Heath; you know what we went through, you know I can help" Taylah said her eyes seeing right threw his as she looked up at him. "Heath your son might be premature but he's here and he's still breathing" Taylah moved forward and placed a gentle hand on Heath's arm. "Your sons alive"

"Don't bring this up Taylah, I'm warning you" Heath said his voice was cool and distant but Taylah just looked him straight in the eyes showing her defiance, something she rarely showed Heath.

"This isn't like what happened to Jayden or Evie, or even to Kai. Our three children were different Heath" Taylah said as she looked at Heath, her eyes shining with the truth but even if she was telling the truth she saw the way Heath was staring at her, he looked as if she'd just slapped him.  
You could have cut through the silence with a knife.

Reverting her gaze to the floor, she remembered back to when they were together. She didn't listen to him and Taylah knew that was going to annoy him, aggravate him.  
But she also knew he needed to hear what she said, he needed to understand.

"Don't bring it up! What part of that didn't you understand?" Heath asked his voice was hard and cold as he turned to look at her.

"I just – you have to listen Heath please? I know that you're hurting right now" Taylah said as she looked up at Heath threw her eyelashes.

"Taylah! Do not do this" Heath said firmly, his eyes narrowing and Taylah gulped but she knew she had to remain strong.

"No Heath, just listen. Your baby is going to be okay – yes he is premature and he does have a long way to go but he isn't like our children" Taylah said as she turned to look at the floor, Heath let out a big sigh as he walked around Taylah before turning back and holding out his hand.

"Come" Heath ordered and Taylah immediately reached out allowing him to pull her around the bar – he chucked a set of keys at a man coming out of the kitchen. "You're in charge; I'll be back in an hour"

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it? _

_Let me know what you think. _

_Please remember to Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N; I do NOT own Home & Away!  
All credit to the writers!_

_._

_._

_Reviews please? _

_._

_._

_Chapter Three;_

Walking into the hospital Taylah couldn't help the little shiver that ran along her spine as Heath pulled her along the halls. She tried to avoid hospitals as much as possible, at least since Kai died. Hospitals always brought back memories of an unpleasant kind.

Heath wouldn't talk to her, he was still angry and it made Taylah even more uneasy then she already was. If Heath spoke to her at least she would feel as though there was someone there for her and she wasn't totally alone to relive the memories.

"Here" Heath murmured and Taylah shuttered as she was suddenly pulled in front of him and directed to look in threw the glass into a small room which held a crib with a little boy breathing threw tubes, machines hooked up to him.  
Kai came rushing to her mind but she tried to push it back – not to forget but simply to focus on the present.

"Who are they?" Taylah asked her voice was soft as she noticed the two ladies sitting by the crib, glancing over her shoulder she saw Heath sigh and run a hand threw his sandy blond hair.

"The blond is his mother, the other lady is Irene" Heath explained calmly and Taylah nodded.

"Can I see him?"

"Come" Heath murmured – there was a hint of an order in his voice but not like before, this time it was kinder.  
Taking his hand Taylah allowed herself to be pulled into the room causing both the women who were reading to glance up.

"Heath! What are you doing here?" Bianca exclaimed her voice holding concern and Heath just smiled at her softly as he watched her stand from her chair – Irene following her lead. "Who is this?" Bianca asked looking directly at Taylah.

Heath as if just realising Taylah was still standing beside him looked down.

"Hurry up" Heath snapped and Taylah immediately let go of his hand and moved slowly towards the crib.

"He's different to ours Heath" Taylah murmured and Heath immediately glared at her.

"Don't talk about the children" Heath said – his voice was hard as he watched the way Bianca was staring at Taylah with curiosity.

"Heath?" Bianca questioned as she turned back to look at him.

"She's my ex-wife" Heath said – he kept his answer short as he sighed and turned back to Taylah. "Are you done yet? He isn't a museum piece" Heath said trying hard to control not only his emotions but also his voice – but when Taylah looked up he saw the faint tears in her eyes.

"He is the spitting image of Kai" Taylah murmured and Heath glanced at her with a hard facial expression but soft eyes.

"I know" Heath said as he gazed briefly at Bianca and Irene who were standing dumbfounded at the new found information. "Alright enough, you've seen him" Heath said firmly as he held out his hand. "Come now" Heath said his voice a little hard and Taylah immediately ripped her eyes away from the baby and walked towards him.

"You're the baby's mother right?" Taylah asked as she turned towards Bianca who nodded slowly.

"Yes; I'm Bianca"

"He looks to be such a handsome child, the spitting image of his half-brother. I wish you all the best" Taylah murmured as she gave Bianca soft smile.

"Um – he has a half brother?" Bianca asked clearly shocked by what she was hearing but as Taylah went to open her mouth Heath glared at her, causing Taylah to rethink her words.

"Um yes, yes he does. I better be going" Taylah murmured as she walked towards the door knowing Heath was following her as he quickly reached out and pulled the door open. "Nice to meet you Bianca"

"I'll come by tonight" Heath said as he walked out the door after Taylah. "Next time I tell you not to bring something up, take my advice" Heath sneered as he popped Taylah on the ass, not hard but sharp enough to cause a gasp.

"Yes Heath" Taylah murmured.

"I have to get back to work, I'll take you home first" Heath said as he opened the car door and allowing Taylah to side in.  
Once Heath was sitting next to her in the driver's seat she turned to look at him slightly.

"Do you mind if I ask what his name is?" Taylah asked and she saw Heath's lips spread into a peaceful line.

"Rocco" Heath murmured and Taylah smiled.

"Jayden, Evie, Kai and Rocco – four children Heath" Taylah murmured and Heath shook his head.

"I have Darcy too" Heath reminded her gently and Taylah smiled meekly.

"Of course, sorry" Taylah apologized causing Heath's lips to spread into a light smirk. "Darcy would be about eight now, so therefore it would be; Darcy, Jayden, Evie, Kai and little Rocco" Taylah said with a small smile and Heath nodded.

_X_

When Taylah walked back into the Braxton house after being dropped off by Heath she was greeted with the sight of Charlie and Brax sitting at the kitchen table – they were huddled closely together talking in hushed voices.  
But they both looked up when they heard the door close and Brax immediately noticed the look in Taylah's eyes.

"Come here" Brax murmured softly and Taylah quickly hurried away from the door letting her bag drop to the floor as she buried her face in Brax's chest letting the tears flow from her eyes, today had been too much for her and right now she wanted some comfort, comfort she knew Heath wasn't ready to provide. "I take it things didn't go well?" Brax asked as he rubbed comforting circles on her back.

"I saw the baby" Taylah murmured as she peeked up at Brax threw her eyelashes and she saw him nod.

"Most have been hard beautiful" Brax said and Taylah could only nod. "What has got you so upset?" Brax asked as he gave Charlie a comforting smile, his fiancé was just sitting at the table as still as a statue watching as he comforted his brothers ex-wife.

"He's the spitting image of Kai" Taylah cried as she tried to buy herself deeper into Brax's arms.

"Taylah" Brax murmured as he kissed her on the top of the head. He would never really know how hard it was for her at this very moment, after all he hadn't lived through it.

"Hey! I'm back"

Taylah looked up briefly at Brax when she heard Casey enter the room – she wasn't sure if he knew she was in town.

"Holy fuck! Taylah?" Casey asked as he looked straight at her and Taylah glanced over at him shyly.

"Language!" Brax growled and Casey immediately nodded his head in apology.

"Hi Case" Taylah murmured as she pulled herself out of Brax's arms and flattened her top before walking over to the teenager and wrapping her arms around him.

"What are you doing here?" Casey asked as he buried his head in her shoulder.

"I am here to help Heath" Taylah murmured as she pulled back from Casey and quickly gave him a once over. "You have grown into a fine young man" Taylah said to which Casey laughed.

"How is Heath?" Brax asked as he leaned down to kiss Charlie on the temple, causing her to blush.

"He's fine I think" Taylah said quietly as she glanced towards the hallway. "Excuse me" Taylah murmured abruptly before pulling completely away from Casey and running towards the bathroom locking the door behind her before walking over towards the sink, leaning over it encase she felt like throwing up. She didn't know why but she felt horrible all of a sudden.

"Tay you okay? Come on, open the door" Brax said softly as he knocked gently on the door, Taylah looked over and shook her head slightly but she knew he couldn't see her. Sinking to her knees Taylah couldn't help the tears that came streaming down her cheeks.

She couldn't believe she had gone into a hospital, gone into a hospital and look at a baby – not after everything she'd been threw on her own.  
Taylah could feel the emotions coming over her and she didn't know how to keep them from taking over.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it? _

_Let me know what you think. _

_Please remember to Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N; I do NOT own Home & Away!  
All credit to the writers!_

_._

_._

_Reviews please? _

_._

_._

_Thank-you for all your reviews in the first 3 chapters; most of yours questions will be answered shortly in the next coming chapters. _

_._

_._

_Chapter Four;_

Taylah knew she had probably been in the bathroom for over an hour just sitting and crying but she just couldn't bring herself to get up and leave the bathroom. Brax and Casey had both stood outside the door trying to get her to leave the room. Even Charlie had tried. But no one could help her with the torment that was going on in her mind.  
Nobody could possibly understand what she was going through.

The tears wouldn't stop flowing, the picture of Rocco was floating threw her memory as if being held up against a picture of Kai, comparing the too.  
Jayden and Evie were there as well.

Taylah didn't know how to stop the memories, how to just stop the sadness. Taylah wanted to be able to get up off the floor but she just didn't have the strength.

_X_

When Heath walked through the front door of the Braxton house in a huff, seeing Brax and Charlie sitting at the kitchen table he shook his head with anger.

"You want me to work for you, then you don't, then you do, so now I am" Heath said as he chucked his phone, keys and wallet on the table by the door. "I get to work, Taylah shows up, I spend an hour dealing with her, get back to work and now you want me home?! Fucking make up your mind Brax I'm not a puppet" Heath snapped as he walked towards the fridge to find a beer.

"Get over it; we've got a problem" Brax said and Heath's lips spread into a grim line.

"You think? You called my ex-wife? Your fucking out of your mind" Heath shouted as he moved forward towards Brax, one hand holding a beer the other clenched into a fist.

"You finished cracking a tantrum? How about you get Taylah out of the bathroom now, she locked herself in an hour ago" Brax said with a grim expression as Heath scowled at him.

"I could have done that over the phone" Heath snapped as he sighed.

Walking towards the bathroom door Heath knocked gently on the door, he wasn't loud. He didn't want to scare her, but locking herself in the bathroom, there were reasons Brax had been concerned.

"Open the door Taylah" Heath said firmly – his voice was gentle but commanding, he wasn't at all surprised when she did as she was told and opened the door slowly.  
Her eyes were red and her cheeks were puffy and tear strained.

Heath sighed as he quickly gave her a once over making sure she wasn't hurt physically – Taylah just stared down at the ground refusing to meet his eyes.

"There are reasons you are forbidden to lock the bathroom doors; I remember quiet clearly what happened after Evie died. I don't want to have to see you live through that again; I don't want to see you hurt yourself anymore. Don't lock the doors understood?" Heath asked firmly but Taylah didn't respond and Heath sighed.

He didn't like that he had to treat her like a child but after what happened to Evie he caught her doing things he didn't understand. Since Kai was now gone as well and she left – well Heath didn't have any idea if she was still hurting herself and he didn't want to take the chance.

Stepping forward Heath curled his finger under her chin and tilted her head up.

"Taylah?" Heath promoted and Taylah smiled meekly.

"I understand, I was just upset. Sorry, I didn't mean to worry anyone" Taylah murmured and Heath nodded.

"Alright, come" Heath said softly grabbing onto her hand gently and pulling her out to the family/dining room.

"Are you okay?" Charlie immediately asked – standing up from her chair and staring at Taylah. The poor woman looked like a wreck.

"I'm fine" Taylah murmured quietly as she glanced up at Heath threw her eyelashes, he glanced down at her and sighed when he saw the tears in her eyes.  
Gently tugging on her hand she fell into his embrace and he kissed her on the head.

"Stop crying, you are here to assure me it's okay" Heath said as he glanced down at her. "It'll be okay" Heath said with a light smirk and Taylah gave a small smile.

"Try not to scare us like that again Tay" Brax said with a concerned glance and Taylah smiled meekly once more.

She hadn't meant to scare again; she just simply needed some time alone. She just hadn't thought the past had affected everyone that way it had.

"Sorry, Rocco just looks so much like Kai" Taylah said with a sigh as she turned to face Charlie has well – noticing the woman stood looking confused.

"Would someone explain to me who Kai is? And why he happens to have Heath's ex-wife so upset?" Charlie asked with a slight irritation to her voice; she was a little upset about being kept out of the loop.

"He is mine and Taylah's last born child. He was born premature four years ago" Heath told her as he looked down at Taylah who was leaning on his tiredly.

"Do you want me to explain it?" Brax asked as he noticed Charlie standing next to him, her hand resting over her mouth in shock.

Heath shook his head as he leaned over to place his beer on the shelf beside him.

"No. Let me take Taylah to my room first to rest. I'll explain it" Heath said as he scooped Taylah up into his arms – she didn't resist, she was too tired.

_X_

Laying Taylah on the bed he couldn't help but smile at the way she curled herself into his pillows hugging one tightly to herself.  
She looked so peaceful as she stared at him her eyes only opened slightly; it was the most peaceful he'd seen her since Jayden died.

Sitting down on the bed beside her he gently ran his fingers threw her hair causing her to smile.

"Are you still angry?" Taylah murmured and Heath raised an eyebrow.

"No. Just don't scare us like that Tay – I don't like not knowing if you're okay, I can't see you like that again. Hurting yourself" Heath murmured and Taylah nodded.

"I'm sorry, I wanted time alone"

"I get it. Just don't lock the doors" Heath told her the firmness entering his voice once more.

"Okay. You're different now"

"It's been four years, things change" Heath told her as he removed his hand from her hair – Taylah smiled as she snuggled into the blanket.

"Some don't" Taylah murmured – Heath smiled as she referred to his need to control the situations around him.  
He was like Brax in that way; but unlike Brax – Heath's need to control ended with Taylah.

"Nah, some don't" Heath agreed as he stood up. "Get some sleep; I'll sleep on the couch tonight"

"We can share a bed; we have before" Taylah said quietly and Heath smirked.

"I know; but not this time. Now get some sleep. I'll come check on you before I go to bed. Night Tay" Heath said softly as he noticed her eyes dropping shut.

_X_

Closing the door behind him Heath took a moment to lean on it and sigh heavily. He didn't understand her sometimes.  
He didn't understand why she was ready to help him? Especially since she left him for a reason, a reason that couldn't have disappeared over night.

Pushing himself off the door he chose to walk slowly back out to the lounge room to see Brax and Charlie sitting on the couch.  
She was cuddled into his side as they waited.

Grabbing his beer he walked slowly over and dropped down into the spare chair.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Brax asked and Heath nodded.

"She's family now – we tell family everything" Heath said as he took a deep breath and took a moment to notice the way Charlie was giving him an encouraging smile. It made Heath feel a little more comfortable about him telling his story to her.

"Sure?" Brax asked again and Heath sighed but nodded.

"I met Taylah when I was fifteen…"

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it? _

_Let me know what you think. _

_Please remember to Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N; I do NOT own Home & Away!  
All credit to the writers!_

_._

_._

_Reviews please? _

_._

_._

_Chapter Five;_

"I remember her walking into the classroom on her first day; she was seated next to me. I remember the way she sat there on the edge of her chair – she was nervous but excited as well. We were paired together on an assignment, we worked on it every day for a week in the library after school" Heath said softly; his story of Taylah was long but he was trying to shorten it as much as possible.

Hearing Brax chuckling Heath looked up; just as Charlie turned to look at her fiancé.

"I couldn't believe it when I found out where he'd been – I thought he was doing something stupid. I'd been tough on him trying to get him to stay at school and within one day she had him there" Brax said with a grin – Taylah had always had a special place in his heart.

He'd raised Heath and Casey exactly like children and he did the same for Taylah when she came along.  
Her parents seemed like nice people but they were never home – never there for her.

"I was a sucker for her. We become close of the next two years, really close" Heath said as he turned to Charlie. "You believe what you like about me Charlie, but for the first two years Taylah and I were nothing but friends" Heath said with a smile. "When I turned seventeen I slept with Tegan, it was one big drunken mistake and it made me realise who I really loved and that was Taylah. I swore to myself she would never find out but she did; she was angry but she forgave me instantly" Heath picked up his beer and took a long swig – this was where the story got complicated. "I didn't know about Darcy back then, so everything went smoothly for a while. She loved me and we decided to be together. Exactly a year to that day Taylah found out she was pregnant. We were eighteen; her parents kicked her out – Brax wanted to kill us but he also was the only one to support us" Heath said as he turned to Brax with a grateful look – he would always remember what his brother had down for them. Brax just smiled.

"You two were young and in love, irresponsible at the time but I knew I couldn't undo what you did. I had no other choice then to live with it, support you where I could and let Taylah move in" Brax said as he kissed Charlie on the temple – she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"How old were you?" Charlie asked with a soft smile and Brax looked thoughtful for a moment, as if he was remembering that time of his like.

"I was twenty two; young still but I had already been responsible for Heath and Casey" Brax told her and Charlie nodded.

"Taylah moved in and we did everything by the book. Ultrasounds, doctors appointments, she was eating right" heath murmured as he took a deep breath. "But at twenty six weeks Taylor went into early labour and our son was born stillborn" Heath took a moment to take a long sip of his beer. "Our son; our first son was born Jayden Heath Braxton" Heath told Charlie who was staring at him looking pale as she squeezed Brax's hand tightly.

"Oh Heath! I'm so sorry" Charlie murmured and Heath gave her a soft smile but the truth was he didn't like people's pity and that was why he didn't talk about it.

"We decided after Jayden that we would try for a baby, I just wanted to make Taylah happy and I thought the only way to do that was to have a baby. I was wrong – stupid back then. Taylah made it to thirty six weeks but at a routine doctor's appointment we were told our little girl's heart had stopped beating. Taylah had to give birth and out little girl Evie Taylah Braxton was stillborn" Heath took a longer sip of his beer this time as he turned to look at the black screen of the tv.

"You don't have to continue Heath" Charlie murmured as she could feel the tears rushing to her eyes.

"I could finish" Brax offered but Heath shook his head; he knew this was his story to tell.

"We didn't mean to fall pregnant again, but at twenty Taylah found out she was expecting again. She was distraught but she felt as tho it was a gift of sorts. Tay made it to thirty five weeks before she went into labour" Heath murmured as he turned back to face Charlie. "Our son Kai River Braxton was born premature. He lived for two weeks – we thought he was going to make it but he passed away so suddenly with no warning. It was just two days before Taylah's twenty first birthday. It broke her heart; it was like she was broken in two. I didn't know how to help her – I was struggling but she worse" Heath told Charlie as he glanced down at her beer.

"It must have been a time of sadness and grieving Heath" Charlie murmured. "I am so sorry for your losses"

"Taylah took it to heart; she thought it was her fault. After Evie she began to cut herself; I didn't know what she was doing until I walked past the bathroom window and saw her slumped against the bath tub. She was passed out – her wrists bleeding. I tried to get into the bathroom threw the door but it was locked – I had to break it down"

"That's why Brax and Casey were so worried; she locked the bathroom door and they thought…" Charlie trailed off and Brax squeezed her tighter into him as Heath nodded.

"It's why I don't like Taylah locking doors. She left the day after we laid Kai to rest. I got the divorce papers in the mail a week later" Heath said quickly as he picked up his beer and took around long swig.

_X_

Walking into the bedroom Heath sighed when he saw Taylah sleeping peacefully still curled up in the middle of his bed.  
Leaning on the door he just stared at her.

He'd loved her; she'd been his first love. He didn't think it was possible to find someone else after her.  
He did. He found Bianca.

But it was like history was repeating itself – they had Rocco, he was premature.

Heath didn't think he could lose another child or another woman in his life.

He couldn't stand the thought of Bianca hurting herself either; taking anything to heart. His only hope was that Rocco would make it.

Turning back to Taylah he couldn't help but sigh; with Taylah he didn't know what he would do, could do with her now.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it? _

_Let me know what you think. _

_Please remember to Review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N; I do NOT own Home & Away!  
All credit to the writers!_

_._

_._

_Reviews please? _

_._

_._

_Chapter Six;_

Taylah walked through the hospital clutching her black bag to herself as she came to the room that held little Rocco.  
She'd left the house early this morning while Heath had been out for a surf. She couldn't face Charlie yet not now that she knew the whole story.  
She was taking the chance to head straight to the hospital even tho she rarely like to be aware near a hospital she knew she needed to speak to Bianca – the mother of her ex-husbands premature son.

She felt as tho she needed to explain to Bianca what she was doing here and also tell her about the children after the bombshell she dropped on Bianca the other day.

Taylah new that it Heath found out she was here and that she was going to speak to Bianca he would have something to say about it; that he would be angry and she'd probably find herself in trouble with him.  
He wouldn't like that Taylah was choosing to let Bianca in on their past – but Taylah new Heath wouldn't do it.

Taylah moved towards the door and quietly slipped into the room; but she wasn't too quiet as Bianca immediately sat up properly in her chair and looked at Taylah with a hint of curiosity; Taylah gave a small smile.

"Can I help you?" Bianca asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Actually hopefully, I was wondering if you had a few minutes to talk?" Taylah asked politely as she stood in the doorway; her eyes fixed on a spot by Bianca's head. She knew she couldn't look at Rocco; it would hurt too much and then she would suddenly lose her nerve.

"Sure; Taylah isn't it?" Bianca asked as she gestured towards the spare chair beside her, Taylah smiled gratefully and nodded.

"Yes; it I remember correctly you are Bianca?" Taylah asked and Bianca nodded.

"Yes that would be me, what would you like to talk about?" Bianca asked as she let her eyes flicker towards her child.

"I was wondering if you would be open to talking about Heath with me?" Taylah asked with a small smile as she watched as Bianca's jaw basically hit the floor in shock.

It was the reaction she had been anticipating.

"You're his ex-wife, why would you possibly want to talk about him to me for?" Bianca asked and Taylah gave a slight giggle.

"I have a reason or two as to why Heath is being distant towards his baby. I know you think it is because he can't handle the responsibility of a newborn child but I assure you – that isn't it" Taylah said as she glanced at Rocco before quickly closing her eyes and trying to find a peaceful place.

"What could it possibly be?" Bianca asked as she turned her attention fully towards Taylah. "Yesterday was the first time he had visited Rocco in a week and even then he brings you with him" Bianca said and Taylah could hear the hurt in her voice.

It was obvious that Heath hadn't mentioned her to Bianca; she didn't expect him to.

"Bianca; Heath is hurting. I don't want to lie to you because I hope that one day you will tell little Rocco of his three older siblings that were meant to be here today" Taylah said quietly as she looked over at Bianca whose eyes were wide. "My son and daughter, Jayden and Evie were born stillborn at twenty six and thirty six weeks" Taylah said quietly as she gave Bianca a small smile – she was still trying to push the thoughts back. "My other child Kai was born premature at thirty five weeks, he lived for two weeks" Taylah murmured sadly as she turned to glance over at little Rocco sadly.

"Oh Taylah! I had no idea – were they Heath's children?" Bianca asked innocently and Taylah didn't have the heart to yell at her for even thinking they weren't – instead she just nodded.

"Yes they were, Kai is very well the reason Heath hasn't been to visit Rocco much. Your son is the spitting image of my son and it hurts Heath to have to come in here and know that this is his third son; the second of which is premature" Taylah said as she twisted her hands in her lap. "Just give Heath a little time, encourage him to come in here. Speak to him about Rocco"

"Taylah I am so sorry that you had to go through all that. When I thought I lost Rocco, my baby – my world fell apart. I can't even begin to imagine what you're feeling" Bianca murmured and Taylah shook her head.

"What happened with Jayden and Evie; and especially Kai has made me who I am today. Heath was a wonderful husband for the most part and he loves all this children equally, including Darcy and Rocco. Just please don't push him away because he is having a hard time dealing" Taylah said as she rose from her chair. "I must get going, just in case Heath does drop by; it would be better for him to never know I was here. Rocco is a handsome child and you will make a wonderful mother, just let Heath be that wonderful father he is with Darce" Taylah said softly as she walked towards the door only to be stopped by Bianca's voice.

"He comes to the hospital each day, he stands outside the window but won't enter the room. I want him to love Rocco – the way he loves Darcy. I want him to touch out son and want to be here waiting for the milestones in his improvement. Taylah I want him in our lives but I need to know he wants to be here" Bianca said with an exhausted tone; Taylah turned around.

"He spent every day without son; he stayed in a chair by his side. When I spent time coming and going – Heath didn't leave. But Bianca when Kai died it hit Heath with utter force; I think you might find his is distancing himself because he is fearful of that feeling again. If you see him just standing outside the room motion for him to come in. I must go" Taylah said softly but Bianca held up her hand.

"Why are you helping him? Aren't you divorced?" Bianca asked and Taylah grinned.

"We are, but Bianca there isn't anything I wouldn't do for my ex-husband after all he has done for me" Taylah told the other woman and Bianca smiled.

"I am glad you're here, you've helped me understand something I couldn't before. But how are you dealing with this though?" Bianca asked and Taylah shrugged.

"I am dealing the best I can" Taylah murmured as the door swung open and Heath walked in; his facial expression was impassive. Taylah stood frozen; surprised to see him.

"Have a nice chat?" Heath asked; his voice was deadly calm causing Taylah's senses to heighten. When Heath was really angry; it was like he could appear as though he wasn't.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it? _

_Let me know what you think. _

_Please remember to Review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N; I do NOT own Home & Away!  
All credit to the writers!_

_._

_._

_Reviews please? _

_._

_._

_Chapter Seven;_

Heath took a step further into the room and closed the door before turning to stare at Taylah; his lips spread into a thin grim line.  
Taylah knew he was far from happy; it was there on his expression. But she was willing to cop whatever he would throw at her for the future of little Rocco.

Because now Bianca would be able to talk to him about things; be able to get him to open up and hopefully they would be able to move on.  
After all Brax had told her that Heath was in love with Bianca; the first person he'd love since her.

"I – I – why are you here?" Taylah stuttered; she wasn't ready for him to find out why she'd been here but she figured he would eventually find out.

"I faintly recall my son is in this hospital. Why are you here?" Heath asked this time his voice was a little rougher; Taylah gulped but she knew Heath was trying to stay in control of his emotions since Bianca was in the room.

"I um came to see Bianca, I needed to speak to her" Taylah murmured honestly and Heath grumbled his disapproval as he motioned to the chair beside Bianca.

"Sit" Heath said and Taylah rolled her eyes; she knew instantly that he obviously had more to say.

Turning back to go sit down she was surprised when Heath's hand gave her a sharp slap to the ass coaxing a gasp from her lips; it made her walk quicker towards the chair and sink down into it before he could get her again.  
Bianca raised an eyebrow at her and Taylah shrugged as she glanced at up Heath.

"Heath?" Bianca questioned as she glanced up at him; but she noticed he was looking at their son; Bianca smiled. This was what she wanted.

"Trust you two had a good talk" Heath said as he moved closer to the small crib. Bianca stole a glance at Taylah but nodded.

"Yes it was fine. Taylah was very welcoming" Bianca said with a smile and Heath smirked.

"That's news" Heath teased as he glanced at Taylah. "You told her about the children, didn't you?" Heath accused – a slight grimace crossing his lips.

"Yes I did" Taylah murmured and Heath frowned.

"When I say no Taylah I damn well mean it, do you understand me?" Heath asked sternly as he tried to keep from shouting.

Taylah glanced up and nodded slowly.

"Yes. Sorry"

"Heath, she was just trying to help" Bianca murmured in Taylah's defence but Tay shook her head.

"It's fine. I'm sorry Heath; I shouldn't have told her without you agreeing" Taylah murmured and Heath nodded.

"I have to get back to work. I will be in tonight to visit Rocco" Heath told Bianca as he turned to Taylah.

"I caught a taxi" Taylah answered his unasked question and he nodded.

"Good. Catch one home. Taylah next time just stay out of it" Heath warned her as he dropped a kiss to her head and stalked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Taylah stared after him before letting out a huff; turning to Bianca she offered a slight smile.

"Dramatic much" Taylah said with a sigh and Bianca laughed.

"Is he always like that with you?" Bianca asked and Tay nodded.

"Yeah; he's lost his patience with me" Taylah said with a slight giggle. "He likes to have some control in our relationship. I don't mind, whatever makes him happy" Tay said as she stood up and glanced at a sleeping Rocco.

"You aren't in a relationship anymore right?" Bianca asked as she felt the panic rush threw her body and Taylah laughed.

"No. but I will always be his ex-wife" Tay said with a slight smile.

"I could drive you to town – I need some lunch" Bianca offered as she stood up.

"I will buy you lunch at Angelo's as a thank-you" Taylah said with a grateful smile as she walked out the door leaving Bianca for a moment – so she could say good-bye to her child, her son Rocco.

_X_

Sliding into a booth at Angelo's Taylah grinned at Bianca as she looked around the restaurant to spot Heath walking into the office.

"Taylah" Bianca murmured.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions? It's just my mind has been bubbling since you came to speak to me this morning" Bianca murmured as Taylah glanced at her.

"Sure, but only if you answer this. Do you like Heath?" Taylah asked with a light smirk as she watched Bianca blush.

"I – well – you see Taylah – I" Bianca stammered and Taylah giggled. "Alright! I like him; I like him a lot to be honest. But I don't know if he likes me" Bianca murmured and Taylah cracked a grin.

"Brax said he has liked you since he saw you" Taylah said as she glanced down at the menu waiting for Bianca's reaction; she knew it was going to be good.

"He what?" Bianca asked almost shouting as her voice was high pitched; Taylah glanced up through her eyelashes and smiled.

"You heard me, he likes you a lot" Taylah murmured and Bianca nodded, as she leaned over and grabbed her glass of wine immediately taking a gulp. "Easy Bianca" Taylah said with a giggle.

"I didn't think he liked me liked me, I always thought he just wanted in my pants" Bianca said in a panicked voice as she glanced around the restaurant.

"Relax he's in the office, Bianca my ex-husband isn't one to speak to a woman and tell them how he feels, but I think he feels strongly for you" Taylah said with a smile as she picked up her glass of wine. "Now what did you want to ask me?" Taylah asked her voice sounding a little strained.

"I was…well I don't want you to be uncomfortable but I was wondering if you could tell me a bit about your children" Bianca said her voice so quiet Taylah strained to hear her, but when she did understand her face immediately paled.

"You want to know about my children?" Taylah asked Bianca as she looked up and Bianca gave a slight nod causing Taylah to gulp. "What do you want to know?"

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it? _

_Let me know what you think. _

_Please remember to Review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N; I do NOT own Home & Away!  
All credit to the writers!_

_._

_._

_Reviews please? _

_._

_._

_Chapter Eight;_

Taylah stared at Bianca with a slight smile as she sipped her glass of wine; she didn't know where to start, what to say.  
It may have sounded bad to some but she avoided talking about her children to other people because there were always certain things they didn't want to know.  
When Taylah spoke about her babies it had always been to Heath; but since she left him she couldn't speak him so she had simply lived with her thoughts.

"There isn't much to say. Jayden and Kai – well we didn't plan to fall pregnant. With Evie we planned her because after Jayden I felt as though I needed to fall pregnant again – Heath and I spoke about it. He agreed" Taylah murmured as she glanced down at the salad she had ordered but she was suddenly finding that she had no appetite.

"Kai was a surprise pregnancy?" Bianca asked curiously and Taylah nodded as she took a few moments; she knew she needed to speak a little more because Bianca had asked because she was curious; taking a sip of her wine Taylah turned to look at Bianca.

"I can't tell you a lot about my children; they weren't with me for very long. Jayden and Kai were to spitting image of their father; I could see the possibilities of them having been Riverboys as I held them. Evie; well Evie looked just like me – she would have been Heath's little princess. But as you know Jayden and Evie were still born; Kai was premature. They aren't with me physically Bianca but I carry my children in my memories and heart. They are always with me" Taylah said with a soft smile which Bianca returned.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" Bianca murmured and Taylah shook her head; while she was thankful for Bianca's concern it was unnecessary.

"Don't. I'm not uncomfortable. It was just a shock" Taylah told her as she leaned over and pinched a chip off Bianca's plate causing the other woman to chuckle.

"What's your relationship with Heath like?" Bianca asked shyly and Taylah giggled; she knew this had been coming.  
People often asked; and the answer she gave them was not what they expected.

"Now that we are divorced? Great!" Taylah exclaimed and Bianca raised an eyebrow causing the other woman to giggle.  
She knew this wasn't the answer Bianca had been expecting.

"Well obviously not fantastic because I have been gone for four years without any contact, but now that I am back we are doing okay" Taylah explained as she spotted Heath walking towards them. "I assure your Bianca that while I will always love Heath our love was toxic and I can't go back to that" Taylah murmured as she turned to face Heath who stopped at the booth.

"Ladies" Heath murmured as he leaned down to kiss Taylah on the top of the head; Tay smiled.

"Heath; I have to get going. Would you eat lunch with Bianca?" Taylah asked as she begun to stand up.

Bianca glanced at Taylah with a frown but Tay just smiled slyly she knew what she was doing.

"Where you going?" Heath asked as he slid into the booth; Taylah just shrugged.

"I have a few things I gotta do. Take care Bianca; I look forward to meeting with you again" Taylah told her as she leaned over and kissed Heath's cheek quickly before leaving the restaurant.

She had a purpose for leaving the two alone; if they would just talk they would be able to move forward.  
If they spoke about what they wanted for the future it would help them to understand.  
They just needed to get over the first initial bump.

_X_

When Heath walked into Rocco's hospital room later that night after the dinner shift at Angelo's; he wasn't surprised to see Bianca sleeping peacefully in the chair next to his crib. She spent almost every night here sitting beside him.

But what he didn't expect to see was April curled up in the chair on the other side of the crib an open book on her lap as she slept peacefully.  
April had been a rock for Bianca when Heath hadn't been able to; April was like another child to Bianca and if he had it his way April would be like family to him too.

Grabbing two blue blankets off the shelving by the door he walked over to Bianca and shook it out before draping it across her – but Bianca noticed the fabric and it caused her to stir – her eyes opening slightly as she glanced up at Heath with a small soft smile.

"Hey" Bianca murmured sleepily and Heath nodded to her before moving to over to April and pulling the book from her lap – closing it he put it on the shelf behind her head before covering her with the blanket.

April didn't stir she just continued sleeping; Heath grinned before turning back to Bianca who was sitting up and smiling at him brightly.

"You came" Bianca murmured and Heath nodded as he pulled up the seat beside her looking at the little crib that held his baby boy.

"I told ya I would; you should have gone home to sleep Bianca" Heath told her but Bianca shook her head.

"I don't like to leave him" Bianca murmured as she tightened her grip on the blanket. "I had a nice time this afternoon"

"Me too" Heath told her and Bianca frowned.

"But we didn't speak about the future and what we want from it"

"I know; but Bianca honestly I have told you before what I want. I want us, April, Rocco and Darce to be a family"

"I know that but realistically you know how I feel for you and I have a feeling you feel the same for me; so with that do we live together?" Bianca asked and Heath glanced at her.

"If you're talking about the future is marriage something you're interested in again?" Heath asked referring to her almost marriage and also her marriage to Liam.

"I think so; not now but maybe later" Bianca told him and Heath nodded.

"I think we take it day by day; we look for a house to live in together, but we wait for Rocco to be released from hospital and then we will move in" Heath told her and Bianca nodded; she saw his logic.

Moving in as a family would be a fresh start but to move in as a family they needed Rocco to be home first.

"I think if we are talking about starting as a family then we need Darce as well" Bianca murmured and Heath turned to her – the surprise was evident in his face as he raised an eyebrow.

"I have Darcy on weekends" Heath told her – Connie still didn't think he was father material even after all the effort he was putting in.

"But what if we got full custody of her; together Heath. You could raise Darcy with her little brother" Bianca told him – there was conviction in her voice as she sat up straighter and Heath frowned.

"Isn't that a lot to take on so quickly? Don't forget your still responsible for a sixteen year old" Heath said as she referred to April – the last thing he wanted was for Bianca to overwhelm herself.

"No. I love Darcy as well; we could raise her with Rocco. Think about it Heath" Bianca told him and Heath nodded.

"I think about it; I do want Darcy living with me full time but with a newborn it would be stressful. We will work it out; let's get our little man better first"

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it? _

_Let me know what you think. _

_Please remember to Review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N; I do NOT own Home & Away!  
All credit to the writers!_

_._

_._

_Reviews please? _

_._

_._

_Chapter Nine;_

Taylah sat up against the headboard of Heath's bed reading Romeo and Juliet for the hundredth time; for her it was a book about true love. A story she could read over and over; let her mind escape and think about nothing other than the book in front of her.  
The world behind the cover.

She heard the front door open and close; knowing it was Heath Taylah chose to wait she knew he would come to her if he needed to talk.  
Turning back to her book – she wasn't surprised when the door opened to the bedroom and Heath stood in the doorway staring at her.

"You're awake?" Heath questioned – it was late, Taylah new that but she'd been waiting for him. She had wanted to know how things went; how things went with Bianca.

"Yes; I was waiting for you" Taylah admitted and Heath nodded as he walked towards the closet to pull out a change of clothes.

"I want to be with her"

"I know" Taylah murmured; she could hear the honesty in his voice. She also knew he wouldn't state it unless it was true. That was how Heath Braxton worked.

"I want to move in with her"

"Understandable; she's the mother of your child. You want to be close" Taylah said as she glanced down at her book to give Heath a sense of privacy while he dressed.

"Ain't got nothing you haven't seen before" Heath teased as he pulled the shirt over his head and flopped down on the bed beside her – Taylah smiled.

"I know but I lost my right to look the day I walked out" Taylah told him and Heath grimace but nodded.

"I want to get married again; I think Bianca is my chance. Second chance at happiness" Heath told Taylah; she was only person who could get him to admit his true feelings and talk about them like a mature adult.

"Marriage is a commitment. You love her that much?" Taylah asked as she closed her book over and looked at Heath expectantly; Heath nodded.

"Yeah actually I do. I want to live with her, marry her and love her"

"You must love her before you marry her" Taylah warned him and Heath sighed turning onto his back he tucked his arms behind his head.

"I love her; like I loved you"

"Good. Then make a family with her and be happy, I couldn't give that to you. She can" Taylah told him and Heath raised an eyebrow.

"You gave me happiness; you also gave me drama. Sadness included"

"I know; you get what I mean though. Move on with your life" Taylah said as she placed her book on the bedside table and rolled over to face him.

"I want full custody of Darcy"

That hit Taylah as an unexpected surprise; she didn't even know he was considering that. Heath hadn't been there for the first part of her life and now she was eight; could he raise an eight year old?

"You sure? Have you thought about it thoroughly?" Taylah asked concerned and Heath frowned.

"I didn't just think of this tonight; I have been for months but I didn't think I could do it. With Bianca I can" Heath said – his voice held the determination and Taylah giggled.

"Oh Heath; of course you could do it on your own" Taylah told him but Heath shrugged.

"Connie might not give me custody; she might fight me on this. If we go to family court; I'll lose" Heath said – he seemed so certain that Taylah raised her hand and smacked him lightly on the chest.

"Don't! You're a wonderful father Heath – any judge would see that. If you want I will come with you and speak to Connie" Taylah offered and Heath raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know her"

"Actually; when I left here I didn't have anywhere to go, I saw Tegan in a shop in Yabbie Creek. She offered me a place to stay. In the last four years I spent a lot of time with Connie, Tegs and Darce" Taylah admitted and she saw Heath's eyes narrow.

"I thought you went across country?" Heath accused and Taylah smiled meekly.

"I did; I just happened to stay with Tegs for about six months; then I moved. I visited often" Taylah said innocently and Heath shook his head.

"All your lies lately" Heath said with a sigh. "If you were a child I'd ground you" Heath said exasperated and Taylah giggled.

"But I'm not; but Heath I'm sorry! I can help you with this" Taylah offered and Heath frowned.

"You'll be helping me but only because you chose to lie to me; consider it your apology" Heath told her and Taylah sighed.

"Okay"

"Bianca is concerned I control you too much" Heath said and Taylah raised an eyebrow.

"You only control as much as I let you; at anytime I could stop it"

"I know; could you explain it to her?" Heath asked as he sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Sure; if you want I can take her house hunting tomorrow. Speak to her?" Taylah offered.

"Yeah, sounds good. I gotta work tomorrow since Brax and Charlie have left for the city for a couple of days" Heath told her and Taylah nodded.

"Okay; then after your shift we'll go see Connie?" Taylah asked and Heath nodded.

"Sure; now get some sleep. See ya in the morning" Heath said as he got up and walked towards the door.

"Night Heath" Taylah murmured as he walked out the door – switching off the light as he went.

There was so much to think about – so much to determine.

How was she meant to get Connie to accept Heath wanted Darcy full time? Taylah knew she couldn't make Connie accept it but she knew she had to try because she wanted Heath to be happy.

Then there Bianca – how was she meant to deal with that? How was she meant to explain her relationship with Heath more deeply?  
To some it seemed as tho he was treating her like a child – with little respect but the truth was everything he did he did within reason; if she didn't like it or thought something was unreasonable all she would have to do is speak to Heath; he'd back off if she didn't like something.

But telling someone about the relationship they had – she wasn't sure.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it? _

_Let me know what you think. _

_Please remember to Review!_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N; I do NOT own Home & Away!  
All credit to the writers!_

_._

_._

_Reviews please? _

_._

_._

_Chapter Ten;_

When Taylah woke up she could hear the sound of banging pots and she immediately groaned; in her eyes it was too early for someone to be making so much noise; grabbing a pillow she tried to cover her ears but could still hear the noise.

"God damn it" Taylah hissed as she threw the pillow of her head – she'd never been a morning person; if she was woken up before her alarm she was usually a snappy bitch threw out the day.

Swinging her legs over the side of her bed Taylah glanced at the time – six am. Taylah grumbled to herself as she slipped on her deep purple silk robe and stalked down the hall into the kitchen where Ruby and Casey were standing.

It was obvious they were trying to prepare something for breakfast but failing miserably; she seriously doubted if either one of the teens could cook as she stared at the bench that seemed to be covered in flour and egg.  
The stove was on but neither of the teens were watching it as they were crouched down searching through the pot cupboard.

"Are you two insane?" Taylah snapped as she walked over to the stove turning it off as the teens jumped up off the ground startled.

"Taylah! You're up" Casey exclaimed and Tay turned to him with narrowed eyes.

"You think I could sleep with the racket your making? Why the hell are you up this early?" Taylah asked and Ruby raised her hand a little.

"We were going to make breakfast before going for a surf" Ruby said innocently and Taylah huffed.

"Well first of all don't eat before you get in the water, second never leave a stove alight when it has absolutely no use and third flour and eggs go in the bowl" Taylah told them with an exasperated voice.

"Sorry" Casey told her and Taylah narrowed her eyes.

"You could have set the house on fire leaving a tea towel that close to the stove" Taylah basically shouted at them as she noticed the tea towel. Shaking her head she pointed to the bench.

"We'll clean it up" Ruby said and Taylah nodded.

"If you can manage that then I will cook you both breakfast; try not to burn anything down. I'm going for a shower" Taylah said as she turned to walk out of the kitchen but there stood Heath and he was not impressed.

"Casey, Ruby pack this shit up" Heath said as he grabbed Taylah by the hand and pulled her towards the hall.

"Heath" Taylah whined at him and Heath glared at her.

"Those kids have never been taught to cook give them a break; obviously something happened to cause such a mess" Heath told her and Taylah grumbled to herself – they were sixteen in her opinion which meant they were old enough to keep from make such loud noises and making a mess. "Just because you got woken up early doesn't mean I want a snappy bitch of an ex-wife running around town; I have enough problems to deal with" Heath told her and Taylah glared at him.

"Snappy bitch" Taylah stated looking back at him with a grumpy expression – she didn't like that saying leaving Heath's mouth.

"Yes; if those two hadn't offered to clean up you would have bitten their heads off" Heath told her and Taylah frowned.

"Oh come on! I'm not that bad" Taylah exclaimed and Heath let her hand go and tilted his head towards the bedroom.

"Go get some more sleep or something" Heath told her – Taylah poked her tongue out as a childish response and Heath popped her on the bottom as she walked past causing her to turn back with an accusing look.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Taylah complained and Heath smirked.

"Makes you think twice about what you doing doesn't it?" Heath asked and Taylah frowned – whenever he'd popped her on the bottom the last couple of days it did make her think about her actions and what she had been doing.

Obviously realising what he was doing Taylah proceed to act like a spoilt brat and stomped her foot.  
That was the thing though; Heath did take the control because since he could remember Taylah's parents hadn't been home much and liked to buy her off with gifts; hence she was spoilt.  
But she'd grown up a lot and most of that faded away when she found out she was pregnant with Jayden – but she had her moments like today when she's tired and Heath just tried to ignore her.  
For a carefree twenty five year old; she sometimes had the tenancy to act like a child.

"You're punishing me" Taylah spat at him and Heath frowned.

"If you want to call it that; I'm going to shower" Heath said walking away from her and into Brax's bedroom and threw to the bathroom.

_X_

Taylah smiled to herself as she saw Bianca standing outside a red brick house her fingers trailing over the black picketed fence that would surround the property.  
This was something Taylah was looking forward to doing and it made her mood brighten a little; this would be fun – Taylah had always loved house hunting.  
Her bad mood was disappearing and being replaced by an excited one.

"Hey!" Taylah called as she made her way across the road to Bianca who grinned.

"Hi yourself; thank-you for coming I know Heath has to work" Bianca said with a sigh and Taylah waved her hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about it! I'm glad to be out of the house"

"Great. The real estate agent is inside – come on we have four homes to check today" Bianca said as she looped her arms threw Taylah's and pulled her up to the red brick house.

Taylah sighed as they pulled into the driveway of the third house; she hadn't realised how picky Bianca was being. There were so many things she didn't like.

The first house had a small kitchen, not enough bathrooms, the flooring was a horrible colour, and the walls looked dirty.

The second house had smelled funny, had a kitchen that was too big, not enough windows or living space.

Taylah didn't think she could take much more of this until they pulled into the driveway of the third home and she head Bianca gasp in awe; straighten up in her seat Taylah looked out the window to see a white weatherboard house in front of her with a red door – there was a white picketed fence surrounding the property.  
The grass in the front yard was a deep green and there was a big oak tree with a tire swing attached to it.

"This is it" Bianca murmured – Taylah glanced at her with a raised eyebrow as they slid out of the car and followed the agent Jessica to the front door.

"Now Miss Scott; I am hoping you will love this choice – the only thing of any concern would be that this house would come fully furnished" Jess stated – Taylah glanced at Bianca she thought there was no way Bianca would even consider it but to her surprise the blonde was smiling.

"Excellent; we don't have enough furniture" Bianca said as Jess pushed the red door open and Taylah followed Bianca into the house noticing instead of having floorboards like the other two homes this house had crystal white tiles.

"Turning to your right we have four bedrooms – the master suite has its own ensuite as well as bedroom four. Bedroom two and three share a bathroom" Jess told her and Bianca nodded.

Instead of following Bianca to the right Taylah took a moment to go to the left take in the house around her – the room was great size with an open space with the kitchen in the middle of the room again the back wall with a white island bench with black bench tops; to the right of the room there was a dark oak dining table with matching chairs; in the corner of the side of the grand room was a door leading to the bathroom.  
On the left side of the room there was two leather couches and a plasma tv hanging off the wall – in the opposite corner to the tv was a fireplace with to chairs surrounding it – a dark oak bookshelf nearby and then there was big following glass doors with dark oak timber frames that lead out onto the back porch.

The backyard was huge; with a dark timber playground in the far corner – standing on the dark timber decking of the porch Taylah noticed there was enough room for an outdoor table setting – on the right side of the porch there was a built in barbeque and leaning over the left side she could see a small pond.

Turning around and walking inside Taylah basically ran into Bianca – both looking extremely happy.

"I have to get it" Bianca shouted with excitement.

"You have to get it" Taylah told her as she tackled Bianca in a hug – this house would be prefect for the family – Heath and Bianca's family.

"Great; let's draw the papers up" Jess said calmly.

_X_

Taylah stood outside of Connie's house; Heath standing silently beside with his arms crossed – Taylah could tell he was nervous as she raised her hand to knock on the door.

It didn't take long for the door to fly open and there stood Connie Callahan with a confused expression on her face – Taylah could only think the expression was there because she was standing with Heath.

"What are you doing here Taylah?"

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it? _

_Let me know what you think. _

_Please remember to Review!_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N; I do NOT own Home & Away!  
All credit to the writers!_

_._

_._

_Reviews please? _

_._

_._

_Chapter Eleven;_

Taylah smiled nervously at Connie; to her the older woman had always seemed slightly intimidating.  
Heath chose not to utter a word and instead standing silently which Taylah thought was probably for the best since Heath tended to say certain things in the heat of a moment; things that were never good.

Connie looked slightly confused as she glanced at Taylah who was smile again.

"What are you doing here Taylah?" Connie asked repeating the question with a little more force as she turned to Heath. "What are you doing here? Your only allowed Darcy on weekends when I see fit – she is not going anywhere with you tonight Heath" Connie told him; her tone a little snippy causing Heath's eyes to narrow.

Taylah sighed as a warning for Heath to back off and he did; he just took a deep breath as he turned to face the tree in the yard.

"Actually Connie Heath is here with me" Taylah said to the older woman who looked confused for a moment. "You do remember then Heath and I were married once" Taylah told her and Connie nodded as she remembered before turning to Heath and frowning.

"What happened to Bianca? I thought you were supposably in love. This is what I mean when I say Darcy needs a reliable parental figure" Connie snapped and Heath turned back to her with a stern expression.

"I will have you know Connie that Bianca and I are still together, I do love her and we are in the process of buying a house" Heath snapped back before trying to regain his composure; Connie was nodding slowly but she seemed to be taken back by the information that Heath Braxton was settling down.

"I see" Connie said as she pursed her lips and Taylah smiled softly.

"If we could come in and have a few moments of your time" Taylah said and Connie sighed but nodded.

"Okay. But Darcy is in her room – I would appreciate it if she stayed there until we have finished" Connie said and Taylah nodded as she nudged Heath who did the same.

If they were going to speak about custody arrangements it would be best for Darcy not to be around.

"Why isn't Bianca here?" Connie asked as she gestured to the sofas; Heath glanced at her.

"She is with our son at the hospital" Heath said and Connie nodded.

"Right. What is it you want to talk about Taylah?" Connie asked and Tay glanced at Heath.

"Well actually technically Heath is the one who wants to speak to you. I am here to moral support" Taylah said as she waved her hand at Heath who glanced at Connie.

"Well the thing is Bianca and I are moving in together with her sister April whose sixteen and our son Rocco" Heath told her and just like Connie does she jumped to the first conclusion that came to her mind.

"Bianca doesn't want Darcy to be a part of the family, I see" Connie said and Heath held up his hand.

"Let me finish. Bianca and I would like for Darcy to come and live with us full time; so she can grow up with her brother; so I can watch her grow" Heath said calmly but Connie was shaking her head; her lips were pursed.

"No! No, not happening" Connie said raising her voice as she went to stand but Taylah sighed.

"Please Connie; just sit down" Taylah said but Connie shook her head.

"You want to take my granddaughter away from me, she needs her grandmother" Connie shouted at them.

"No, I don't want to take her away. There will be visits and holidays but she needs her father" Heath said as he gazed at Connie; the intensity could be seen in his eyes.

"You can't be a parent Heath" Connie snapped and Taylah immediately glared at her.

"Don't you dare!" Taylah snapped and Heath glanced over towards her.

"Tay just leave it" Heath murmured but Taylah shook her head.

"No. Heath has been threw the tragedy as a parent, he's lost three children, missed the first seven and a half years of his daughters life and now his youngest child is in hospital" Taylah said as she stood up and stalked towards the older lady. "You have no right! Heath would be a wonderful father if you gave him a chance. Connie can't you see that Darcy needs the stability of parents – while no one can replace Tegan Darcy is going to need a woman to look up to – I'm not saying it can't be you but there are going to be times she doesn't think she can come to you. Growing up with siblings would be good for her. You need to put Darcy's needs above you own and realise Heath is not taking her out of your life. You will have weekends, visits and holiday's just like he had had to deal with" Taylah told her – there was conviction in her voice and Connie stood frozen staring at her – Heath frowned and stood up grabbing Taylah's hand he pulled her away from Connie.

"Sit down" Heath told Taylah sternly – he wasn't angry but his voice was deadly calm, Taylah huffed but did as told. "Sorry Connie – we came here with the intention of talking not fighting. I want Darcy in my life permanently; I want to raise her and Rocco together. You may not understand but I will fight for my daughter" Heath said as he turned back to face Taylah and he saw her grimace.

"Sorry; I didn't mean to shout at you. I just wanted you to understand" Taylah apologized to Connie and she saw the older woman nod slowly.

"I – um – I don't know what to say. She's my granddaughter, I don't want to let her go not after losing Tegan but you're her father – you have rights too. Would you mind if I spoke to her first?" Connie asked and Heath shook his head.

"No. Go ahead – I'm going to head home, get Darcy to give me a call and Bianca and I will stop by Friday night to pick her up for the weekend so we can discuss it with her" Heath said and Connie nodded.

"Okay Heath; I just need time to think" Connie said and Heath nodded.

"I understand" Heath said as he turned to Taylah. "Come" Heath said as he held out his hand and helped her get up.

Taylah knew they had gone there thinking Heath would have to keep his cool, not thinking that if would be her that couldn't contain her anger. But Heath had acted like a mature adult which in sense was good because it showed Connie a side to him people rarely saw.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it? _

_Let me know what you think. _

_Please remember to Review!_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N; I do NOT own Home & Away!  
All credit to the writers!_

_._

_._

_Reviews please? _

_._

_._

_Chapter Twelve;_

Heath was lying on the couch an x-box remote in his hands; Ruby saw on the floor against the couch and Casey sat in the arm chair as they versed each other in a game of racing. Heath hadn't played x-box in a while and Ruby beat him something he was sure he was never going to live down.  
They'd been playing for a while wasting the time away until Charlie and Brax returned home from their trip in a few minutes time.

Heath was waiting to tell them the big news; Ruby was ecstatic to be able to speak to her mum about possibly moving in now and taking over Heath's room – that way the family could all be under one roof again.

"We're home" Charlie called as she entered the house with pizza's in her hand – Heath glanced over with a grin as Ruby bounced up from her spot and tackled her mum in a hug just about sending the pizza's flying but Brax managed to catch them on his way in.

"Ruby" Brax scolded and Ruby giggled.

"Sorry Brax"

"How was the trip?" Heath asked as he stood up to shake Brax's hand.

"Great" Brax said with a grin as he turned to Charlie who had just finished hugging Casey; she moved over to Brax and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "We have some news" Brax told them and Ruby cocked her head in confusion.

"We're having a baby!" Charlie shouted in excitement and Brax chuckled as Charlie was whisked from his arms by Ruby.

"Congratulations mum!" Ruby said as she rubbed her mother's tummy – Charlie laughed as she tried to swat Ruby's hand away.

"Congrats bro" Heath and Casey said as they shook Brax's hands – Brax chuckled as he punched them both in the arm.

"How far along at you?" Ruby asked and Charlie smiled.

"Well the thing is I'm already fourteen weeks" Charlie said and Ruby squealed.

"Hey Heath has some news" Casey pointed out and all eyes turned to Heath who shook his head.

"Well it's not like having a baby but Bianca and I are moving in together and I'm taking full custody of Darcy" Heath told them and Charlie squealed – something Heath had never heard the copper do before.

"You're growing up!" Charlie said as she hugged Heath tightly – Heath glanced over at Brax with a confused expression – after all him and Charlie had never been close.

"She's been a little hormonal lately" Brax said with a shrug as Charlie pulled back and laughed.

"What did we miss?" Bianca whined as she and April stepped into the house – Charlie grinned as she ran over to hug her best friend.

"Brax and I are having a baby and I just heard your fantastic news!" Charlie said excitedly as she hugged Bianca tighter – the blonde laughed as she pattered her friends back.

"That's great news Charlie; congratulations Brax" Bianca called over her friends shoulder – the older Braxton laughed and waved it off.

"You too Bianca" Brax said and Bi giggled as Charlie continued to squeeze her tightly.

"Heath can I talk to you?" April asked innocently – Heath glanced down at the teenager and nodded as he took the beer from his brother and followed April into the kitchen.

"What's up?" Heath asked and April smiled.

"I'm glad you and Bianca are together, you both deserve happiness and it's great to be moving into a new house" April told him and Heath nodded slowly.

"Yeah it is; I'm glad you want to move in with us" Heath said as he gave her a little nudge; April giggled as they leaned against the counter side by side.

"Bianca still has something she needs to tell you though; it's not just about her but about me. She kept it a secret because that's what I wanted; I changed my mind Heath, your family now" April murmured and Heath frowned.

"Is something wrong?" Heath asked concerned and April shook her head.

"No! It's good news; but I wasn't ready for anyone to know before I am now though. Just ask her about it" April said and Heath nodded.

"You're being secretive" Heath said and April nodded.

"I'm a teenager" April replied with sass and Heath nudged her again.

"Ooh I know; I'm going to have to speak to Dex" Heath said and April looked at him horrified causing Heath to laugh.

"Oooh! You nearly gave me a heart attack" April said raising her hand to her chest. "I thought you were serious!"

"I will be if he hurts you" Heath told her and April frowned but nodded.

"He won't"

"He better not; your family, I'm gonna treat you like I do Darce" Heath told her as he wrapped his arms around April's shoulder and he felt her lean into him – smiling to himself Heath leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks Heath" April murmured and Heath sighed contently.

Bianca was about to grab another slice of pizza when Heath approached her and waist his arm around her waist causing her to gasp in surprise.

"Hey you" Heath whispered in her ear and Bianca giggled as she turned around to face him.

"Hey yourself; have a nice chat with April?" Bianca asked her voice showing a hint of concern.

"Of course; she's cool. But it's you I want to talk with; April told me your keeping a secret a family secret but because I'm family now I should hear it" Heath said and Bianca gasped in surprised as she scanned the room for April only to see her standing next to Ruby with a smile on her lips.

"I don't think I should – I just" Bianca trailed off as she slumped against Heath and allowed the tears to rush towards her eyes but she was stubborn and wouldn't let them fall. "I'm sorry" Bianca murmured.

"Don't be sorry" Heath said as he kissed her head; he knew April said it was good news but it didn't make him worry any less. "Come on baby tell me, everything is going to be okay"

"I just – I don't know how; I um I adopted April" Bianca murmured against his shirt - her voice was muffled and Heath strained to hear what she was saying but he got it in the end.

He didn't understand why Bianca was upset so he hugged her tighter to him and kissed her head once more – he wasn't mad, that would good news to hear. He wished she had told him sooner but as April explained it was her who didn't want the secret out yet.

"Baby it's okay, come on. You're alright" Heath murmured and Bianca pulled back wiping a tear from her cheek.

"You're not mad?" Bianca asked and Heath shook his head.

"Nah; but I would like to know why you adopted her" Heath said and Bianca shuttered but nodded.

"Her father was a horrible man and my mother was in denial; she turned to alcohol to deal with it and I didn't want April around that as soon as I turned eighteen I adopted her and moved to Australia" Bianca said as Heath wiped a tear away that escaped her eyes before pulling her in for a hug and kissing her head.

"I love you; you're okay" Heath told her and Bianca nodded.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it? _

_Let me know what you think. _

_Please remember to Review!_


End file.
